1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor working automating system capable of realizing unattended, laborsaving outdoor working in agriculture or forestry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, outdoor practices of farm working, such as rice transplanting and rice reaping, have been cumbersome practices for farmers.
A demand has therefore arisen for a system capable of reducing such farm practices.